For the Love of Nancy and Cassandra!
by Melissa Suarez
Summary: Nancy and Cassandra were never friends... but will they have to be nice to each other to save Walnut Grove?
1. Nancy Missing

For the love of Nancy and Cassandra

A/N I'd Like to dedicate this story to: Dr. Michaela Quinn who is an awesome writer and FRIEND!

Cassandra was walking to school with her big sister Carrie while her big brothers James and Albert were running to school. Cassandra thought; "Why are they so excited to go to school? Cassandra used to like school, in fact she loved it. But that all changed when Nancy Olsen came to town. Nancy was the Olsen's adopted daughter and was also the worst monster ever seen in Cassandra's eyes. Cassandra and Nancy were ravels. She was worst than her big sister Nellie when she was a kid. The alone reason the Olsen's adopted her was because Nellie was moving to New York with her husband Percival and their baby twins. So Mrs. Olsen was very sad.

Cassandra was walking very slowly. "Come on were going to be late to school and you sure don't want Laura to get mad at us today. Carrie said. Laura was Cassandra big sister; she was her school teacher and always got mad when her students were late. Cassandra started running with Carrie.

When Cassandra and Carrie got to school they ran right to there sit. "Sorry were late Laura". Cassandra said. It's alright …this time I don't want you late tomorrow. Laura turned to the corner. Willie you may sit down. Willie was Nancy's big brother, he spent every day of his school life in that corner.

"Today were going to learn about the presidents of the United Sates. Now I want every one of you to do a report by Monday. You may now go out to recess. Everybody ran out the school house. Cassandra just stayed there. She knew something was missing. She thought. Then it hit her. Nancy was missing. She was happy but wondered why she was missing. "Is there something wrong Cassandra? Laura asked. "Oh no I was just thinking. Cassandra ran out the school house.

Hey Willie why didn't Nancy come today? Oh Nancy didn't come today because she told Ma she was sick. "Well is she really sick? No she just didn't want to come because she didn't finish her homework and she knew Mrs. Wilder would get mad at her. Cassandra knew it. Mrs. Olsen always treated Nancy like "Little Mss. Princess. She did the same with Nellie. Cassandra didn't like, she didn't like it at all.

When Carrie and Cassandra got to school they went right to


	2. Mrs Olsen and Laura fight

When Carrie and Cassandra went back to the school house to ask Laura for if a baseball they saw Mrs. Olsen, how came from the other door in the school house. "Mrs. Olsen I don't think a little fever will stop Nancy from doing her history project". Mrs. Olsen signed. Mss. Wilder my Nancy doesn't have time for a sill history project. Mrs. Olsen was getting a little mad. "Silly project"! Mrs. Olsen this is wroth hive her grade! Now Laura was getting mad. Well since you're not going to do anything, I guess this is a waist of time. Mrs. Olsen walks out of the school house angrily.

Laura singed. May I help you girls? Umm no we just wanted the baseball. "Well actually its time to go in Cassandra why don't you go ring the bell. As Cassandra was ringing the bell she looked at everyone, there was Albert and James. And Willie and Melinda and all the school kids all but Nancy. Cassandra remembered that ever time she rang the school bell Nancy would always make an evil face at her and Cassandra was starting to get mad

"So as you all know ever year we act out a play, now I thought this year we can act out "Cinderella". Everyone looked existed. "So the people who want to try out for the play have this paper singed by your parents and put it on my deck tomorrow, and remember you have to finish your history project, ok class dismiss.

Cassandra was sure glad Nancy didn't come to school that day because if she would off heard of the play she would be the lead roll: like always. Now Cassandra wished that she wouldn't hear about it.


	3. Too Much Homework

By the time Cassandra was finished with her chores she went right into her project while James did his report. "You know Pa; it seems that Laura puts more homework everyday. James all week had been complaining about too much homework. Cassandra kind of agreed his James. Laura I had giving more homework every day. On Monday she put a report the states, them on Tuesday she had giving double the homework than she should have. On Wednesday she had given us a history project. And today she had given us three times more the homework. "Well that's why Laura's such a good teacher she wants you to learned". It sure seems like a lot of homework to me. Cassandra thought that he sounded like Willie. Cassandra had nothing on her paper. Not even one word she was too mad at Nancy and was wondering about Laura she wasn't being her herself she was giving to much homework and was getting madder with the kids when they did nothing. Cassandra wanted to know but for know all she could do is wait.


End file.
